happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arctic Snow
Arctic Snow is a fan character created by LittleMissPeggie and later adopted by La Coco. Bio Arctic is an arctic fox who loves the cold and is very resistant to these low temperatures; she lives in the snowy hills, eating ice cream amongst other cold things; despite her resilience towards the cold, her downside is that she cannot tolerate the heat at all to the extent where she can't visit the town in the middle of summer without carrying several packs of ice. She often gets other tree friends into trouble due to her endless search for cooling supplies, as she often gets them frozen to death unintentionally. Within her home, which is a cabin near the peak of the snowy mountain of the show, she works in several ski support stands. Whenever Christmas (her favorite holiday) comes around, she works almost anywhere where a Christmas event is taking place (For instance, being Santa's, little helper, supervising the cards, attending the children's skating centers, etc.); for the sake of her "Christmas Spirit", she is willing to go to even the hottest places to spread the joy throughout the town. When she was younger, she loved those parties. It ranged from meeting Santa Claus when she was 5 years old, all the way to her admiration of the Christmas reindeer; her love for these animals stands out for she has stuffed animals, clothes, among other accessories that she has within her cabin. She also seems to love other characters that share similar traits to reindeer (Lumpy, Mime ...) ... I guess he likes their horns? ... Besides the cold, she loves to make handicrafts: she makes necklaces, bracelets and dream catchers with gems that she gets in a secret cave on the north side of the mountains, she even makes salt lamps which she sells in a little basket she carries with her. Sometimes, she can be seen wearing accessories that she makes herself, like the headbands that she wears in her braids, made with bright gems, or her tribal necklace that she's often see with. Background Story She was born by the north of the country, housed by a tribe of eskimos, where the most cruel winters took place and where food was scarce. Arctic, alongside her mother, spent their time within a shelter; her mother taught her the hobby of making her own crafts while her father, along with other members of the group, went on hunting trips to gather food. The little, white vulpin often fed on the carrion left over by polar bears, as she got used to the taste of the leftovers since, according to her, meat is meat. However, an age of famine began where food supplies were more needed than ever as the tribe slowly began to lose their resources; Arctic's father went along with his team for yet another hunt as Artic managed to sneak her way inside his backpack to accompany him for the first time. In the search for small animals, they came across a group of red foxes, the natural predator of the arctic foxes, who were also in search of food. In this sudden clash, the red foxes attacked the artic foxes mercilessly as Artic could only witness in dismay from an opening in the backpack. Due to an accident, the backpack came off, with Artic still inside, and it fell down the hill, becoming an increasingly big snowball rolling down at extreme speed. After an entire day of marauding, alone and scared, she made her way to an oil extraction town, which was in the middle of a Christmas event; the glaring lights caught her attention as she went in to seek shelter and, no more than a day later, she was reunited with her mother with the help of the townsfolk. Ever since the events, Artic and her mother refused to stay where they were at the moment; with the disappearance of the hunting group, alongside Artic's father, they sneaked their wat into a boat, searching for a new place to call home... Personality Arctic has an innate friendly and social behavior, in addition to showing happiness when she is in the snow or playing in it. She also tries to have a more mature attitude to correlate to characters of her age. Many perceive her as a chill person, but sometimes, she has her moments when she gets "salty" or "smug" which gives her the urge to bother other people; this side of her personality is hated by others and it usually ends up in conflict. She has two, polar opposite personalities that act as one. She also demonstrates to be persist when she is assigned a job or task in particular, to the extents that she will continue it until it's done. Appereance Her fur is mainly colored pale blue, her abdominal mark is of a lighter color and her tail is that of a fox, the tip of which is colored like her abdominal mark. She has a short hairstyle with 2 pigtails that end in a white color (like her tail) and a bang on her forehead, her mini braids are decorated with jewelry: a bright cyan gem. Curiously, her ears seem to be attached to her hair. Her face has notable features, such as a slight blush alongside her pale eyelashes, one per eye. Relations Fox characters: Given her childhood, she has an irrational phobia of red foxes and will avoid them under any circumstances; her relation with other fox species remains uneasy whatsoever. Flurry: Despite being Summer's lover, Summer being one of her friends...they do not get along very well. Since Flurry hates the cold, they are natural enemies, since Arctic looks for ways to cool off while Flurry looks for ways to heat up. Lifty & Shifty: She is enemies with the raccoons since they usually try to steal the gems that she uses for her handicrafts; they're searching the mountain to find the mine where Artic finds the gems, they always fail to find it. Episodes Starring episodes TBA Featuring episodes * Bow and Arrallow Appearances TBA Deaths Her deaths are usually related to heat, given that she can't stand it and she normally agonizes when she's injured or killed with it~. Some examples of her deaths include being melt or burnt alive, since her resistance to hot temperatures is that of a tiny ice cube. Her kills are normally related to accidentally freezing other characters on her search of ways to cool off. Other kills are related to the reindeer she tries to tame, given that they often recoil back in lethal ways to both Artic and those around her. Her survival ratio is 30% TBA Injuries TBA Kill Count TBA Trivia * As of 5/1/2019, she had a radical change in her information and design by her new owner La Coco. * Her dense hair is explained as an adaptive trait due to the frozen environment she inhabits. * She takes walks on the town with less clothing than in the mountains since the temperature's hotter on the town. * Several guys consider her to be a beautiful girl; this makes her a prime target to characters with an obsessive flirting personality (Disco Bear for example). To further salt the wound, she is normally the one to die a painful and horrible death. * Despite being a trait of winter, she finds it difficult to drink hot cocoa, since anytime she tries, it deeply burns her mouth; to counter this, she puts ice on it to cool it down a notch. * She has a very bizarre tolerance towards the cold, as, out of a group of people in the north pole, she would be the only one left unfrozen. * She retains part of her childhood on her mind, since she normally feeds on meat, which includes junk food such as hamburgers, hot dogs, meat stews, etcetera. Although what she eats may raise a couple of eyebrows any now and then, she doesn't see it as abnormal, given that by being an artic fox, she's a natural carnivore. * She has gone through 2 redesigns, the last one having the most changes. ❄ Gallery HTF a different style (Arctic).png|Arctic Snow in her original creator's style. Arctic-0.png|Original design Arctic 2.png|Second design by La Coco Arctic boceto.png|Sketchy last redesign Arctic px.png Arctic outfitss.png|Different outfits Category:Foxes Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:White Characters Category:Good characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Canines Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Under Construction Category:Free to Ship Category:Light Blue Characters